milomurphyslawfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Battle of the Bands
" | hình ảnh = Battle_of_the_Bands_Image_165.jpg | mùa = 1 | mã sản xuất = 110a | tập số = 19 | kịch bản = Dani Vetere | cốt truyện = Joseph S. Scott | đạo diễn = Bob Bowen | phát hành = 20 tháng 3, 2017 | cặp đôi = "The Math Book"}} Milo, Melissa, Zack và Mort tham gia cuộc thi đấu giữa những ban nhạc. Zack phát hiện ra là ban nhạc cũ của mình cũng tham gia vào cuộc thi. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Tại một đấu trường nơi những ban nhạc sẽ thi đấu, Milo, Melissa, Zack, và Mort đến để đăng kí vào "Cuộc thi của Những ban nhạc". Họ chưa có tên ban nhạc cho riêng mình, và Zack nói rằng họ chỉ mới bắt đầu, khiến người ở quầy đăng ký hiểu nhầm tên ban nhạc của họ là "Just Getting Started" (Chỉ mới bắt đầu). thumb|left|270px|Phòng tập của ban nhạc Just Getting Started. Họ sau đó đi vào nơi luyện tập của những ban nhạc. Melissa và Mort bắt đầu lo lắng khi họ phải thi đấu với những ban nhạc khác, nhưng Zack nói rằng họ không nên lo lắng, vì mục tiêu của họ là để có kinh nghiệm được chơi nhạc trên sân khấu. Tại phòng tập kiên cố của họ để tránh những tai nạn từ định luật Murphy, Zack lại một lần nữa cổ động cho ban nhạc của cậu, và cậu đi lấy đồ ăn nhẹ. thumb|270px|Zack gặp được ban nhạc cũ của mình. Trên đường về với đồ ăn nhẹ của mình, Zack đã gặp ban nhạc Lumberzack, giờ có tên là "Lumbermax". Biết tin là ban nhạc của Zack sẽ thi đấu với mình, Max tỏ vẻ muốn thách đấu với Zack, nhưng Zack không muốn như thế. Nhưng biết được Max và ban nhạc của cậu sẽ đánh bại mình, Zack lại tỏ thái độ muốn cạnh tranh với ban nhạc của mình. Về đến phòng tập, từ thắc mắc của Mort rằng ai là ban nhạc Lumberzack, Zack đã kể lại cho thành viên trong ban nhạc của mình nghe họ, và quá trình phát triển cũng như là cuộc chia tay giữa cậu và thành viên còn lại. Giờ ban nhạc cũ của chính cậu đang thi đấu, vì thế Zack đề nghị mọi người phải nghiêm túc tập luyện. Trong những lần tập luyện của ban nhạc, Zack thể hiện mình quá nóng nảy, nên xảy ra cãi vã. Vừa lúc đó, đã đến lúc ban nhạc Just Getting Started chuẩn bị, và 4 thành viên trong ban nhạc chắp tay một cách không hài lòng lắm. thumb|left|270px|Ban nhạc Lumbermax trình diễn bài hát của mình. Tại sân khấu dành cho cuộc thi, người ở quầy đăng kí cũng đồng thời là người dẫn chương trình, giới thiệu những vị giám khảo, gồm Cô Whipley, giáo viên dạy âm nhạc của Trường trung học Hạt giống Jefferson; Ông Schmidt, quản lí tiệm "Pets and Stuff You Feed 'Em", và cũng là người cung cấp bãi đậu xe để làm sân cho sự kiện; và giám khảo thứ ba là Slash. Người dẫn chương trình giới thiệu ban nhạc đầu tiên chính là "Scott and the Undergrounders", với một bài hát không mấy sôi động lắm. Tiếp theo là ban nhạc Lumbermax với bài hát "Saw Away at My Heart", chỉ thay thế từ "Chop" thành từ "Saw." Ở sau sân khấu, Zack đang lo lắng về nhạc cụ của những thành viên trong ban nhạc, và nghĩ rằng mình nên gánh ban nhạc chơi tất cả các nhạc cụ. Qua gương phản chiếu từ ban nhạc tiếp theo, Zack nhận ra lỗi của mình, và xin lỗi cả ban nhạc, nhận ra lí do mà mình đến cùng với ban nhạc. Milo, Melissa, Mort tha thứ cho cậu, cùng lúc ban nhạc Lumbermax đã hoàn thành bài hát của mình. thumb|270px|Ban nhạc Just Getting Started trình diễn bài hát của mình. Đến lượt ban nhạc Just Getting Started. Với Zack đàn ghi-ta và là ca sĩ chính, Milo chơi đàn accordion và là ca sĩ bè, Melissa chơi ghi-ta bass và là ca sĩ bè, Mort chơi trống, cả ban nhạc cùng chơi bài "A Bumpy Ride Tonight", cộng với định luật Murphy, ban nhạc đã khuấy động cả sân khấu ngập nước. Giám khảo chấm cho ban nhạc điểm 10. Những thành viên trong ban nhạc Lumbermax muốn mời Zack trở lại ban nhạc, nhưng cậu không đồng ý. Slash rời khỏi sân đấu với lời khuyên cho Zack là cứ bước đi. Bài hát *"He Shall Be Our Leader" *"Saw Away at My Heart" *"A Bumpy Ride Tonight" Thư viện ảnh Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin cơ sở *Milo và Melissa hát bè trong bài "A Bumpy Ride Tonight", tuy vậy giọng bè của họ là giọng nam. **Đây là lần đầu tiên Melissa được hát trong một bài hát. *Da của Max tối hơn so với diện mạo ta thấy lần đầu tiên trong "Secrets and Pies". *Hai người ở trong ban nhạc của Scott là Dan Povenmire (tay trống) và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (người đốt lửa). *Dù mới thành lập ban nhạc, Milo, Melissa, Zack, và Mort đã cùng chơi nhạc với nhau bài hát "Just Roll With It" ("School Dance"). Thông tin phát hành *Tyler Mann - người đã lồng tiếng cho Carl trong Phineas and Ferb - lồng tiếng cho Max, một thành viên trong The Lumberzackshttps://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/902911256197120000. Olivia Olson, người đã lồng tiếng cho Vanessa, cũng lồng tiếng cho cô gái ở quầy đăng kí vào cuộc thi. **Cả hai đều được nêu tên vào mục Diễn viên bổ sung. Công chiếu toàn cầu *7 tháng 4, 2017 (Tây Ban Nha) *28 tháng 4, 2017 (Đức) *11 tháng 6, 2017 (Séc, Hun-ga-ri) *3 tháng 7, 2017 (Mĩ Latinh và Bra-xin) *7 tháng 7, 2017 (Đông Nam Á) *21 tháng 7, 2017 (Ý) *9 tháng 8, 2017 (Do Thái) *26 tháng 10, 2017 (Ba Lan) Nối tiếp *Ban nhạc Lumberzack xuất hiện lần hai, lần nay với tên là Lumbermax và có tên của bốn thành viên được đổi là Max. ("Secrets and Pies") Lỗi *Trong lúc tập dượt, Melissa đang chơi bass, mặc dù vậy, âm thanh ta nghe thấy không có tiếng từ đàn ghita bass. *Khi Slash được giới thiệu, ông cầm một cây đàn Les Paul màu nâu (giống với cây đàn của ông ngoài đời thực), nhưng ở phần còn lại của tập phim, ông cầm một cây SG màu tím. Ở cảnh phim cuối của tập phim, cây SG của ông có màu nâu *Ngay tại lúc Mort gõ dùi trống cho ban nhạc trình diễn bài hát, cổ tay áo màu trắng của cậu không có ở đó. Ám chỉ *''Phineas and Ferb'' - Bài hát "He Shall Be Our Leader" giống với bài hát "Trees are Made of Wood", khi cả hai bài chỉ có một lời duy nhất. *''SpongeBob, The Loud House'' - Tập phim này có vài điểm tương đồng với tập phim "Band Geeks" của SpongeBob và tập phim "House Music" của The Loud House. **Cả 3 tập đều có chủ đề âm nhạc. **Cả Zack, Squidward và Luna đều lập ban nhạc và có tâm lí thoải mái ngay từ lúc đầu. **Cả Zack, Squidward và Luna muốn gây ấn tượng cho các nhạc công, The Lumbermaxes đổi với Zack, Squilliam Fancyson đối với Squidward, và Mick Swagger đối với Luna, và sau đó trở nên gắt gỏng đối với ban nhạc của họ. **Cả Zack và Luna đều xin lỗi ban nhạc của họ, nhận ra lí do thành lập ban nhạc và nói về những người họ muốn gây ấn tượng. *Tên ban nhạc của Zack, "Just Getting Started", giống với tên một bài hát của ban nhạc Loverboy. Diễn viên *Al Yankovic vai Milo *Sabrina Carpenter vai Melissa *Mekai Curtis vai Zack *Slash vai Chính ông *Gregory Michael Cipes vai Mort Diễn viên bổ sung *Sabrina Carpenter *Olivia Olson *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Tyler Mann *Gregory Michael Cipes *Scott Peterson *Django Marsh Cước chú en:Battle of the Bands pl:Battle of the Bands Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim mùa 1